


A Year to Love You

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amnesia, Angst, Coma, Confessions, Crying, Emotions, M/M, Near Death, Scenting, Year of Shance 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: After a horrible car accident that almost takes his life, Lance is hospitalized and in a coma. Shiro stays by his side, even though seeing his love waste away hurts so much. When Lance wakes up with amnesia, Shiro will be there to help piece everything back together.





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! First fic for SHANCE YEAR YEEEET  
> All of my Shance Year fics will be linked to one another as my first VLD multi-chap fic! This here is only chapter one, so stick around for more!
> 
> Beta'd by my friend Kerry!!  
> ~Adam

The smell was abrasive. Antiseptic, broken hearts, and the cloying scent of fear. Like every ICU Shiro had ever had the displeasure of sitting in, he could hear families crying over their loved ones, could smell their anguish. But Shiro would  _ not _ cry. If he did, it would be like giving up. Accepting the tears that burned to fall would be accepting that there was a chance his fiancé wouldn't wake up. A chance that he would never hear Lance's laughter or see the way his eyes sparkled like broken shards of seaglass when he grinned. That he would never again feel the happiness of his bond mate.

A doctor approached the man. Shiro didn't really  hear his words, so much as soak in the general meaning of them. Lance was stable; they were going to move him to a new room. It would probably be a few days before he woke up, but Shiro would be allowed to stay with him during the day. And so the alpha did. He sat beside his omega every single day until he had to go back to his job. And then he didn't every moment he wasn't asleep or working in the hospital room. People came and went, warm wishers who excised their hope that Lance would wake up. The rest of the pack came, coaxing Shiro to eat or taking watch while he went to the bathroom.

Two months passed with this routine; wake up, work, see Lance, dinner, shower, sleep, repeat. The first time Shiro missed a day at the hospital, he took a sick day to make up the lost time. And then he missed another. And another. It was hard, seeing Lance lying there. Wasting away to a shell. But the doctors were hopeful, so Shiro stayed hopeful.

It was five months, almost to the day, when Shiro received the call. He was at work, pouring himself into trying to finish a spreadsheet his boss needed. Matt was close, only a cubicle over, and heard the break in his friend's voice at the news. As soon as he heard, Matt was pushing Shiro away from his desk, reassuring him that he'd finish the sheet and tell the pack. For now, the alpha needed to  _ go. _

Nearly the moment the car was off, Shiro was in the hospital, moving as fast as his feet could carry him to Lance's room. The doctor intercepted him just outside the door, his face stern and eyes sympathetic.

“Mr. Shirogane, I'm so sorry; I should have waited to call you…”

The alpha couldn't help the fear the crawled into his scent. Even with the industrial scent blockers they used in the hospitals, at this range the doctor cringed.

“No, no. He's not dead. But… He won't be the Lance you remember.”

Shiro listened closely as the doctor explained, tears falling down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around himself, numb and wishing it were the touch of his beloved instead. When the doctor was finished, he ushered Shiro into the room. Laying in bed, sitting up for the first time in months, was Lance. He looked over and Shiro melted. The photos he'd looked through time and time again did no justice to those beautiful eyes. The alpha slowly crossed the room, sitting slowly on the bedside.

“Hello, Lance… The doctor already told me you don't remember me. My name is Takashi Shirogane. You had an accident a few months ago, and you've been asleep for a while…”

Lance licked his lips nervously, an old habit that Shiro was glad to see hadn't gone away. “I… I know. Dr. Andrews said you would becoming… He said we were engaged?”

“Yeah, we were. I know it's probably scary, not knowing who you or the people around you are, but I promise that I'm going to do everything I can to help you, okay?”

The alpha offered his hand to his bond mate, waiting patiently. After a long moment, Lance took it ever so gently, a soft smile coming to his lips. Shiro let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Maybe this could work. Maybe he'd be able to make something of this fresh start he'd been given.

This brand new beginning.


	2. And Then He Confessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance confesses that he can see why he loved Shiro before the accident and that he may be able to love him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! The theme for this chapter is the theme given for the 12th of February, "First Confessions"! Loosely interpretted, since this isn't the actual first confession, but it's the first since he woke up, and it's the first Lance can remember!
> 
> Beta'd by the fabulous ManifestMerlin!!  
> ~Adam

It had been a few weeks now. Shiro was getting used to sleeping alone, although he missed the way Lance used to press up against him and the way their scents had mingled together by morning. But if he said he hadn’t cried himself to sleep thinking about what he used to have, of what he’d lost, he would be lying. He was pretty sure Lance was just too nice to say anything about it. After all, Lance had come to ask him for help with his skin-care routine for the fifth time that night and had caught him ruminating over a photo from their first date.

Things were calm, though. Thanks to their bond mark, which was surprisingly not fading, Shiro knew when it was best to check on Lance. He kept a tight watch to make sure everything was as close to the way it was before, the only exceptions being that bathtime took longer, since they no longer showered together, and that they didn’t have their usual hour or so of cuddling before falling asleep.

As the Alpha sat in bed, trying to do a crossword puzzle to ease his mind before he slept, he heard the wooden floorboards creaking in the hall. Lance must have gotten up, probably for a drink or to use the restroom again. It was when the footsteps stopped outside the guest room door that Shiro really gave them his attention, setting his crossword aside. He could smell faint traces of his mate’s scent slipping beneath the door, rife with worry and uncertainty.

“Lance, you can come in. Is there something wrong?”

After a short pause, the door opened slowly, and Lance slipped inside. Shiro’s breath caught at the sight of the omega in his old Garrison University sweater, the sleeves, coming just shy of Lance’s fingertips. There was another pause before Lance crawled onto the bed, drawing his knees up to his chest. Shiro shifted, picking up a throw blanket that was sitting on the bed and wrapping it around Lance's shoulders in hopes to sooth his anxiety.

“Lance, you know you can tell me whatever's on your mind. Right? I won't be mad or upset,” Shiro comforted.

Lance curled into the blanket, looking down at his feet before looking up at Shiro. Blue eyes searched him for something, maybe an indication he was lying, before the Omega let out a soft sigh. He moved forward, crawling over to Shiro and putting himself directly in the Alpha's lap. Instinctively, Shiro’s arms snaked around Lance's middle bringing him closer. The two sat silently for several long minutes before Lance found the will to speak.

“I think I know why I fell in love with you.”

Shiro's breath hitched again, waiting patiently for more.

“You're so… easy to be around. Your scent is warm and it makes me feel at home. And you're so attentive to me…” Lance looked up, a soft smile on his lips. “I really like it, Shiro. I… I really  _ like _ you. And I think, with a little time, I might… You know,  _ love  _ you again.”

Shiro cried. He could help it, honestly. He never thought he'd hear those words from Lance again. Sure, it wasn't the bold declarations of love Lance used to make, but it was a start. The man could feel the surprise in his mate as he  doubled over on the Omega and began sobbing. Slim arms wrapped around the Alpha tightly, holding him close as Lance let out a scent that was distinctly soothing. He pressed his nose tight against the bond mark on Lance's neck and took a deep breath, smiling softly as he felt the younger man’s cheeks heating up. It was nice. Something that .

Shiro’s crying slowly petered out, and he very gingerly unwound himself from his mate. He pressed a gentle kiss to Lance's cheek, nuzzling against him lovingly. “Don't worry Lance. We have all the time in the world, and I'm more than willing to wait.”

The two sat together, wound up and comfortable until Lance shifted, pulling Shiro to lay down beside him. The two curled up together, facing one another with soft smiles until they fell asleep. And for the first time since the accident, Shiro slept well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you stay tuned for more~


End file.
